


Bad Habit

by Oceanbreeze7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anorexia, Cake, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Oblivious, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbreeze7/pseuds/Oceanbreeze7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone seems to have a bad habit. Some more obvious than others-<br/>Except, of course,<br/>Tamaki Suoh is absolutely fine.<br/>(He is not fine)</p>
<p>Dysfunctional-Host Club.<br/>No relationships<br/>Friend!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habit

Everyone in the Host Club had their secrets. It was something that Hahruhi respected, yet always felt the slight stirrings of curiosity deep in her heart.

It was actually Honey-Senpai that set the wheel in motion for the spiral of events that would soon be Haruhi's downfall.

It was a normal enough day, the host club actually not cosplaying for once and was instead tending to the last lingering few of their guests. Haruhi was just cleaning up teacups with cold remnants sitting in the bottom. Hikaru and Kaoru were working simultaneously, grabbing tablecloths and yanking them with a mischievous glee as they managed yet again and again to remove the cloth without disrupting the plates. Kyoyo looked up from where he was sitting nearest the window, looking down at his laptop with a small fond smile as he continued typing despite their actions. Tamaki was peaceful for once, a small smile on his face as he gently gathered pillows and reset them on the many couches located around the music room.

"Hey Honey-senpai," Haruhi spoke, spotting a slice of half finished cake she was unfamiliar with, lifting it and peering at the moist half eaten inner curiously, "Do we have new cake here? I don't recognize this type?"

There was a pause, noticeably longer then Haruhi had expected. She glanced up, as well as the others who noticed the silence and were curious as well. The sudden silence was incredibly out of character, such odd actions caused even Mori to look up in growing concern for why this was so.

Honey-Senpai was sitting on a couch over in a small sitting area closest to the window. He was sitting awkwardly, clothes bunched and speckled slightly with a dusting of powdered sugar, broken chunks f hard fondant and hard sugar sticking with cheeks which were simultaneously pale and covered with a light pink flush.

"Honey Senpai?" Haruhi asked, frowning slightly as she gently placed the teacup she was holding on a coffee table and walked over towards the small upperclassman. She approached, and only then did she see the way that Honey's eyes were slightly glazed, his hands were shaking, his mouth moved in a cycle of swallowing. Haruhi's eyes widened with worry and she quickly dropped to her knees, trying to see into Honey's blank eyes, "Honey?"

"What is it Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, having been nearest to the two. He turned, holding a pillow between his hands as his head tilted slightly to observe with slight confusion. Instantly, he seemed to see some sort of cue- a code that Haruhi had not yet deciphered- because he gasped quietly and the pillow fell from his hands with a muffled sound of fabric on the floor.

"Honey?" Tamaki asked, his voice changing to have some undecipherable emotion as he walked over quickly and hurriedly, one arm lowering to sweep the coffee table. Instantly dozens of china plates launched, falling to the floor with loud sounds of crashing china that had Haruhi stumbling back through the small fragments of dusty white particles. Tamaki seemed distracted, paling rather quickly as he swallowed quickly, gazing at Honey-Senpai.

"Senpai!" Haruhi yelped in surprise, nearly falling onto the floor as Tamaki moved- sugary desert crumbs caked onto his ruined dress shirt- lowering to peer into Honey's nauseous looking face.

"Honey?" He asked firmly, eyebrows furrowing in distress for some unknown reason as he raised a hand. It hovered, not yet entirely certain if he should touch Honey's now trembling body.

" Mitsukuni," Suddenly Mori was there, leaning over while Tamaki instantly backed away. His slender frame stumbling away to stand awkwardly with some sort of unspoken desperation as he glanced back and right. Kyoya had risen, not moving from where he was located but watching with what Haruhi was stunned to think, was fear.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori barked again, Honey making a small whimpering sound as Mori's large hand gently closed over Honey's clothed shoulder. "Did you eat all of this?"

Haruhi blinked, looking at the mountain of shattered plates and treys, courtesy of Tamaki's dramatic sweeping.

"I-" Honey spoke, voice quiet and very small sounding. His trembling increased and his glassy eyes seemed to increase until they shone and slowly spilled with genuine tears as he whispered hoarsely, "I- I didn't m-mean to, Takashi..."

Haruhi, suddenly felt very very sick for reasons she couldn't explain.

"Poor guy," Kaoru muttered, voice upset and almost aggressive as he turned, violently kicking a chair and knocking it to the floor with a bang. Hikaru in turn grabbed a glass, cradling the clear glass before launching it angrily at the wall where it shattered in a rain of sharp shards.

"Do you need any help?" Kyoyo spoke, voice quiet as he directed his question at Mori, who at this point had now both of his hands on Honey's shoulders as the smaller boy was struggling to control his fit of tears and possible vomit.

"No." Mori spoke, the room submerged into silence as he added on, "It's fine."

Tamaki offered a dry, bitter laugh and with a muffled _thump_ his head hit a pane of window glass not at all gently.

x-(X)-x

"So, what was that back there?" Haruhi asked conversationally, looking over her shoulders as the twins suddenly stiffened from where they had been talking casually beside her, "Honey-Senpai get a stomach-ache?"

Hikaru seemed to adopt a dark look as his hand twitched. He glanced at Kaoru who looked even more uncomfortable with the question in general.

"I- it-," Kaoru started, looking upset and desperately at his twin, "We-"

"We all have our problems, Haruhi." Hikaru stuck in, voice sounding strangled slightly as he swallowed angrily, "I- he-...Honey just had a bad reencounter okay?" He glanced to the side awkwardly, not at all the normally brave and bold personas the twins presented.

"Reencounter?" Haruhi blinked in confusion, turning to look at the twins in question, "Like what? He saw a guest at the club he didn't want to?" Her head tilted slightly with her question, ending with a large blink that caused the boys to shift their weird uncomfortably.

"Something like that," Kaoru muttered, absentmindedly his hand curled into a shaking fist while he rolled his shoulders jerkily.

Haruhi blinked in confusion, noticing how both twins looked generally uneasy and uncomfortable with the situation, as if something terrible had just happened. Her mouth opened, before she paused. Carefully thinking her words while her eyes moved to make sure no passing student or teacher was within ear sight. She swallowed, mouth opening once more.

"You know, you guys _can_ trust me, you know." Haruhi muttered, looking at them with a small frown, "We are friends after all."

Kaoru and Hikaru both shared a slightly haunted look for a split second. Their eyes not breaking although they seemed to quake simultaneously, shifting and jaws moving jerkily as if to move their body into a sudden swing. Whatever battle they had been fighting drew them to submit, instead turning and walking back from where all three of them had originally came from.

Haruhi blinked, having half a mind to call after the two. She was debating still long after the two had evaded her gaze and ran off, leaving her with no option other than to head home. She had homework to do anyways.

 After all, they'd be in the club tomorrow anyways.

x-(X)-x

_"I think we should tell her Tono, I mean, she's been our friend for over a year now-"_

_"No! Listen Hikaru! Kaoru! Haruhi does not have to be involved with this!"_

_"Aw come on! Aren't fathers supposed to trust their daughters-"_

_"That has nothing to do with this! Nothing!"_

_"Well too bad Tono! She's our friend. This is our problem so we decide if we tell her!"_

_" Hitachiin Twins- if you tell her, I will-"_

x-(X)-x

"Hey Haruhi-"

"-You said that you wanted to know last night-"

Haruhi jumped, glancing over both shoulders with a small gasp of surprise. She had jolted ever so slightly, just enough for the stack of textbooks in her arms to teeter as the twins continued their advancements around both sides.

"-So come with us-"

"-We won't tell you about Honey-Senpai-"

"-But we can tell you about a close second! Us!"

Both of the twins grinned, meetings in the middle casually. Arms gracefully hooked around the other's shoulders to create a mirrored image, not at all like the one they had unknowingly shown her the day prior.

Haruhi blinked, before glancing down at the heavy textbooks in her hand and frowning, "You know, when you say _last_ night, it was actually a week ago." The twins managed to at least look slightly ashamed, "Sorry guys, I appreciate it- really. But I'm just worried about Honey-chan. That's all."

Hikaru paused before frowning slightly, taking a step forward and breaking the mirror image of his twin, "Why are you so worried about the little guy? He's back here at Ouron today-"

"Yeah," Kaoru stuck in, taking a step forward to be side by side to Hikaru, "Last I heard he's with Mori-Senpai in the Music room already. Kyoya-Senpai's doctors let him out a while ago and he's been to Ouran yesterday."

Their words did little to change Haruhi's visage. She normally wore an entirely blank resting face, blinking slowly, almost bored at their words. The only sign that she had heard their words, was the small curl on her lips signaling a small smile.

"Good," She smiled slightly, relaxing so miniscule it would have been missed by an unobservant eye, "I must have missed him yesterday. I was worried about him."

Her words had a startling effect. Kauro turned, catching Hikaru's eyes as the two twins shared a moment of anxiety, hesitation visible with how they tensed simultaneously. Haruhi managed a soft, nearly missed sound of confusion. She glanced between the two, eyes curious at the silent argument that she was unable to decipher.

"Hey guys," She stated, smiling softly once more and looking much too comfortable with how nervous the two Hiitachin boys were, "You know you _can_ tell me anything." She shifted her weight. Brown hair swaying with the action as her books ruffled loudly in her arms. She managed to aim a pointed look, obviously referring to whatever chaotic event happened last week.

"I-" Hikaru paused, Kaoru watching him for a signal that the two hadn't agreed on, "I-,"

Haruhi seemed to have finally comprehended the slightly somber mood that saturated the two orange haired boys. Her brows furrowed slightly in worry and she glanced up and down the hallway.

"I know," Her voice subconsciously grew slightly lighter in pitch, softer. Hikaru was reminded of a way a mother would soothe an upset infant, "How about we head to the Music Room? There I can set down my things and we can talk in a little more comfortable setting." She smiled, trying to smooth over the awkwardness of the situation.

"No," Hikaru snapped suddenly, before shifting and drawing Kaoru's gaze, "I- It's fine. Nothing much to say actually." He tried to cover up, only causing Haruhi to look more worried at the more rash of the two.

"Hikar-" She cut off as he turned and walked away rudely, leaving Kaoru to sigh and look at Haruhi apologetically before he raced off after his visibly distraught twin.

"...I wonder what that was about..." Haruhi mumbled to the empty hallway.

x-(X)x

_"Tamaka! Want to have lunch with us? I bet I have some delicious cake to share!"_

_"I- no thanks Honey-Senpai-"_

_"I'm sure I have enough! I know Usa-Chan would love to share too!"_

_"I-no, I appreciate it very much, but i'm afraid I'll have to decline...You see, I'm not that hungry today."_

x-(X)-x

The next week passed surprisingly quick to Haruhi. She had managed to study for a few upcoming tests in the time she had managed to scrape between Host Club meetings or actually hosting.

Despite that, it seemed to everyone that Host Club was a second priority.

Even Tamaki (as startling as it was to say), seemed relatively distracted. Very much different from his normally exuberant, hyper, and excited self.

"What's wrong with Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi had finally found herself asking Kyoya in between scheduled clients. Kyoya looked up from his laptop, ignoring her and the china set she was holding entirely, in favor to glance at where the blonde haired Host King was standing nearest the large windows gazing out motionlessly. In the sunlight, his skin seemed more pale than usual. The bright sunlight casting unnatural shadows on his pristine Ouran Academy jacket.

Kyoya gazed, his eyes lingering while a frown quickly found its way on his face. His hands stilled on the keyboard before he removed them entirely, in favor of shoving his chair backwards and standing. The action surprised Haruhi entirely, who nearly dropped the china set at the abruptness.

"I'm...unsure," Kyoya spoke, sounding not at all like he was unsure. His gaze lingered once more before he glanced over across the room with a calculated look, "I was under the assumption that he was rather concerned for Honey-Senpai. I am glad to see he has recovered fully."

Indeed Honey-Senpai seemed perfectly fine. After whatever illness had suddenly hit him, he now seemed back to his bubbly self. Two weeks after the original outburst, in one hand he held Usa-Chan carefully while the other hand was around a fork; a slice of cake which was placed in front of him. Mori was lingering nearby as well, not ever actually looking at Honey, however Haruhi knew he was watching carefully.

"Yeah," Haruhi frowned, "It seemed odd that Honey-Senpai got so sick so fast. Normally he's really healthy, well, if you don't count all the sweets he eats." Haruhi smiled, although Kyoya's eyes seemed to narrow even further. Haruhi illogically was compelled to feel apologetic for what she had just said.

"Yes," Kyoya's smile was anything but friendly, "It is odd, isn't it?" His voice left no room for his hypothetical question to be answered.

Haruhi felt awkward all of the sudden, so for the benefit of breaking the strained tension she forced a small laugh, "Well, it's been two weeks so I'm sure we can say everything is back to normal."

Kyoya didn't smile.

The next two days were blissfully calm for Haruhi. She hadn't received any texts nor spontaneous frantic phone calls from Tamaki-Senpai, and she was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth and wonder why.

Although, it _had_ been a long time since she had received _anything_ from Tamaki-Senpai...

At one point she had gotten a rather odd phone call from the Twins, one that she wasn't able to understand before one of them hung up. As far as she could tell, they were _still_ upset or wanting to talk to her about whatever happened to Honey-Senpai.

"They must still be really upset about it," Haruhi muttered, looking at the small glowing icon that signified the rather confusing voicemail. With a sigh, she deleted it and wandered back over to the kitchen table where she had spread out her studying for that evening.

Monday rolled around quickly enough, more than three weeks after whatever incident it was. Thankfully, it was only a Host Club meeting afterschool that day. Haruhi didn't think she'd be able to fully serve giggling ladies with how tired she was after waking up as early as she did.

Monday mornings were always rough, Haruhi normally never managed to make a lunch so Monday's she normally tried her luck with various cafeteria food. (Which honestly was nearly better than an upstate restaurant.)

"Haruhi!" She stumbled, nearly falling forward into the ridiculously expensive lunch food as a sudden blonde haired upperclassman barreled into her, "Hi Haruhi! How was your weekend? Did you eat lots of yummy sweets?" Honey-Senpai asked, peering over her shoulder with a toothy grin. Haruhi found herself smiling back, (And ignoring the swooning nearby girls) before looking upwards.

"Hi Honey-Senpai, Hello Mori-Senpai." She smiled, slyly shifting her tray to a safer location on the table before turning fully to greet the two. "How are you today?"

"Good!" Honey beamed, before his expression fell so fast it made Haruhi blink, "But- but I can't find Tama-chan. Or Kyoya-chan!"

Haruhi blinked in surprise, looking at Mori who grunted and gave a nod, confirming Honey's words.

"Well, maybe they're staying behind in a class for lunch?" Haruhi offered, but Honey shook his head.

"No! Takashi say's that they haven't been to school all day!" Honey's eyes filled with slight tears as he glanced downwards sadly, "What if they're sick?"

"Uh," Haruhi blinked, quickly thinking, "Well, if they're not in the Host Club Meeting afterschool today, then we could call Kyoya-Senpai and see what happened."

"Yeah!" Honey's eyes lit up as he jumped upright in joy, "Hear that Takashi! And we could go to their house and leave them a _big_ cake! And sweets! And a get-well-soon card! And-"

"Mitskuni," Mori cut him off, one hand dropping to the physically smaller boy's shoulders and guiding him towards the exit while nodding a thanks to Haruhi.

Haruhi blinked, looked at her lunch, and sighed.

x-(X)-x

_"_ Hello?" Tamaki asked, absentmindedly muttering into the phone. He shifted once more, peering over his shoulder with slightly squinting eyes.

_"Tamaki."_  Tamaki paused, seeming to gaze forward blankly for a few seconds before the words registered. Then again, a long period of time before he managed to respond, stating out a name with what appeared to be bafflement, "Kyoya?"

_"Where the hell have you been?"_

Tamaki paused, once more it took him an abnormally long amount of time before he responded, "I- I'm at home-"

_"I gathered that. Have you forgotten that there is a Club meeting today? Already your request rate is plummeting and-"_

"My...There's a meeting today?" Tamaki asked, voice a low mumble and lacking almost all energy he had, slowly turning once more to look straightforward instead of over his shoulder, "I- But that's on Monday-"

_"Tamaki it is Monda-"_ Kyoya broke off, a long pause where Tamaki lazily wondered if the other man had hung up on him, _"What's wrong with you? Are you that much of an idiot to have been intoxicated last night?"_

Tamaki giggled, obviously the sound threw Kyoya even more. _"Something's wrong with you."_

"No," he paused, "I- I'm fine."

A longer pause, _"You know those two words don't exactly make a strong argument, Tamaki. What have you done? Have you taken anything-"_

Tamaki snorted, jerking his head and stumbling slightly, one hand reaching and grasping the embroidered edge of the mirror and using it in a surprisingly weak grip to hold himself up, "I- who am I- I'm not the _twins-"_

_"I didn't say you were,"_ Kyoya paused, obviously trying to decipher something in the silence on the phone line, _"I wasn't aware you had any...issues. I must say, it explains your recent actions."_

Tamaki said nothing, so Kyoya continued in a voice much too casual for the conversational topic, _"I expected the Twins to be any of the group to slip up. Honey-Senpai was an unfortunate accident. I was not aware that you managed to slip as well."_

"I-" Tamaki tried to break in, head suddenly very dizzy as he blinked quickly and gripped the mirror's frame harder, "Kyoya-"

_"Don't lie. I noticed you purchased a new uniform. I'll only assume what happened to your other uniform, would you prefer I call an ambulance now or at your convenience-"_ Kyoya's voice was dripping with sarcasm, passively infuriated while Tamaki's mind was racing under the circumstances to try and catch up with the quickly progressing conversation.

"No- I-" He stuttered, "I'm not you Kyoya-" There was silence as he stumbled like a drunken man, "It's not like that-"

_"Then what am I led to believe, Takashi,"_ Kyoya was well beyond the point of angry. Now calmly infuriated, the wrath of the Shadow King, _"Do you think that having an instability is a mockery?"_

"I- no," Tamaki blinked, confused and slow with how the topic had altered so quickly, "I'm- " His eyes met the sunken ones of his reflection and through the surprising rush of guilt and morbid unwanted satisfaction he closed his eyes quickly, "I- I messed up- I- Honey-Senpai-"

_"What does Honey-Senpai's relapse have anything to do with your childish hissy fit?"_

Tamaki's eyes opened, sunken and he forced himself to see past the reflection. With the hand tightly grasping the mirrors frame he let go, instead using the shaking limb to press against his torso where déjà vu made bile rise in his mouth again. Hand touched elastic skin, stretched taught over bone and painfully angular curves, "I-"

_"I don't have time for this Tamaki, I have to balance the budget and recalculate our month's profit from your decreased rate-"_

"Help," Tamaki choked, sickness coating his tongue as he closed his eyes in shame, sinking and hitting his tailbone and lower spine against the floor with a numbing jarring action, "I- I messed up- again-"

_"Again?"_ Kyoya sounded befuddled, before suspicion as well as a rarely heard tone of panic started to appear in his voice, _"What are you talking about?"_

x-(X)-x

The first thing Haruhi noticed, was shouting.

She was used to loud voices- Tamaki was prone to enthusiastic fits of shouting his glee, even Honey-Senpai had his moments of high pitched squealing.

What alarmed her, was that it was _Kyoya_ shouting.

She neared the door, hesitantly since she was not exactly sure what she would be walking into. A few seconds of the muffled shouting, and she managed to pry the door open.

Hikaru and Kaoru were standing, both shouting while simultaneously lunging forward and holding the other back. Kyoya was standing opposite of them, looking so oddly expressive Haruhi was uncomfortable. Mori was glaring, nearly curling himself protectively over a pale, horrified looking Honey who was nestled in a small ball in one of the giant couches.

"-well too bad! She has a right to know-"

"This is not only about you two! This concerns the Host Club as a who-"

"But Haruhi _Is one of us!"_ Kaoru shouted this time, causing Haruhi to gasp slightly. Mori was the first one who glanced over, in turn his little grunt. Honey-Senpai peered out from his tangled mess of limbs to show a tear stained face, cheeks red and puffy. Kaoru turned in surprise, Hikaru actually taking a few steps back as if Haruhi's sudden appearance had struck him.

Kyoya never turned to look at her, instead his nostrils flared as with one hand, he pushed his glasses up his nose. An attempt at returning to his composed, calculating normal self.

"I-" Haruhi started, voice pathetically small in the aftermath of such an explosion, "I-What...happened?"

She glanced around, the music room wasn't in a disaster state (Which was surprising considering most of their cosplays destroyed the room sooner or later). In fact, it looked rather...clean. As if the club hadn't even settled down yet.

Haruhi noticed that nobody had answered her own question, and instead everyone seemed to be glancing opposite directions. Hikaru and Kaoru were staring at the same window and refusing to budge. Kyoya had found the right angle to make his glasses reflect light, his face emotionless. Mori was gazing at the floor while Honey had buried his face in his hands again.

"...Guys?" Haruhi asked again, walking into the room slowly, pausing and swallowing nervously, "I-what happened?"

Silence. Silence so thick, and so overwhelmingly uncomfortable Haruhi had to swallow repetitively. Kyoya turned away, shifting his entire body as he seemed to give off a calmly angry aura.

"I want to tell her." Honey-Senpai's voice suddenly broke the uncomfortable silence. Hikaru and Kaoru turned and looked at Honey in bewildered surprise. Mori managed to look even more protective while Kyoya sighed, all tension leaving him as he suddenly appeared utterly defeated.

"Fine," He sighed, coolly stating as he raised one hand dismissively, "But I hope you know exactly what this entails."

Honey nodded his head, raising one arm to wipe at his face as he sniffled again, looking up at Mori who gave a slight nod and retracted his protective presence. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before looking unsettled and nervous like they were last week.

"I-" Haruhi asked, not actually managing to think of words for how bizarre the whole encounter was.

"Haruhi?" Honey asked, voice so small and so weak and defenseless she somehow knew that he wasn't faking, "Promise not to tell people? We're- We're a family, and..." Honey trailed off, not able to make words come from his mouth before a tear rolled down his face and he sniffed again.

Haruhi felt like something had pierced her chest, "Of course not."

Another pause, before Honey glanced around at everyone in the room who seemed to be just as nervous as one another in their own special way.

"I-" Honey started, licking his lips and shaking slightly. Mori placed one encouraging hand on his shoulder, "I...Eat, too much." He stumbled.

Haruhi stared.

"And...puke it...out." Honey struggled again, trying to explain as another sheen of tears appeared in his sudden desperate eyes.

"What? I-" Haruhi's eyes widened in sudden shock as things clicked, _"Oh."_

There was another tense pause as Haruhi stared at the small upperclassman who seemed to uncomfortable, she suddenly understood why he was trying to hide in the couch.

"He's not the only one." Hikaru blurted, causing Kaoru to jump and look at his twin with surprise. "I- well, _we,_ kinda...messed around."

Kaoru shifted, looking rather shameful as he added on quietly, "Got hooked. It was- well, it was a while ago."

Haruhi felt like her heart was breaking with these confessions.

Kaoru and Hikaru turned at once, arms linking in an accusatory glare at Kyoya who glared back angrily as well. A few tense moments, and Haruhi was about to comment that he didn't have to say anything- before Kyoya gave an agitated sigh.

He reached for his left pant leg, his hand hesitating slightly at the silky cloth. Haruhi stared, perplexed at what was occurring. In one swift action Kyoya had pulled his pant leg up a surprising length, as if he had done the exact same movement multiple times. Along his upper calf, near the back of his knee his skin was disfigured, bulbous in thin areas which caught light surprisingly well. Haruhi stared, not seeming to understand why such deformalities were there before it _clicked_ with one longer white line, weaving its way around the front of his leg like a crooked smile.

Haruhi felt sick.

"...Where's Tamaki?" She asked quietly. For once, nobody mentioned the lack of 'Senpai'.

Everyone quietly turned to look at Kyoya, who sighed and looked down. For the first time in all Haruhi could ever remembered, Kyoya looked.... _sad._

"He's in the second Suoh Mansion." Kyoya spoke crisply, at once the sudden display of emotion gone, "I have a car already waiting. However I cannot promise you that we'll be able to actually see him."

"Tono locked himself in?" Kaoru asked in alarm, straightening with a look of confusion, "But- why?"

"Yeah, Tono's always been the 'clean' one." Hikaru scoffed, using his hands to emphasize his point, "He _loves_ to rub it in."

Kyoya said nothing, looking at his clipboard before sighing slightly and glancing over at Honey. "Do not feel at blame, but I have been led to believe, that your... _event,"_ His nose twitched, "Has led to some serious repercussions."

"What?" Hikaru gasped, stumbling as if slapped, looking at Kyoya in shock, "Repercussions?" Kaoru finished staring while the two seemed to twitch slightly.

"Tama-Chan eats too?" Honey asked, face paling as tears welled up in his eyes again, "I- He's... _him too?"_ He spoke, voice a near whine of a wounded animal.

Kyoya frowned, looking out of the window and closing his eyes, "The car is here."

The car ride was an uncomfortable quiet. Hikaru was constantly staring at his own legs while Kaoru managed to look sad enough for the both of them. Haruhi could only assume, that whatever substance abuse they had suffered was obviously terrible enough to warrant such a reaction.

Kyoya...well, she had certainly _not_ expected that. Neither with Honey-Senpai.

In all honesty, Haruhi wasn't exactly sure what to expect or feel right now.

"What's wrong with Tamaki-Senpai?" She broke the silence, everyone's eyes flitting to her at once. Hikaru broke the silence with an angry snort and a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't know." He muttered angrily, swinging his leg outwards, "He always seemed like the _perfect_ guy."

A longer silence, trees blurring past as Haruhi realized that she had never actually been to Tamaki's house. She stared harder, trying to recognize landmarks but failing with how fast the car was moving.

"I didn't know." Honey spoke quietly. So softly it was nearly a whisper. Mori gently hugged the distraught blonde haired boy, who sniffled again.

Kyoya said nothing.

They arrived at the mansion (Which was most certainly belonging to Tamaki with how ridiculously grandiose it was), Kyoya somehow managing to get them past the gates without stopping.

Haruhi didn't question how he got the maid to open the huge door, nor how he knew exactly who to look at for answers.

"The music room," One maid said, the one with a stern face glimmering with slight worry, "He hasn't left for a while."

"Thank you." Honey-Senpai whispered to the elderly maid who bowed in return. The other staff watching them carefully.

Haruhi couldnt help but overhear some of the staffs whispering.

_"What is wrong with the young Suoh?"_

_"Has he ever done something like this before?"_

_"Did someone call for the Ootori boy?"_

Haruhi frowned, Tamaki didn't _seem_ like there was anything wrong- obviously this was new behavior.

Amazingly, it was actually Hikaru and Kaoru who led the way, managing to walk up the stairs and turn right, keeping their appearances civil before their pace picked up. After a few steps it was a fast walk, before the twins bolted in unison, forcing the rest of the club to race after. Not that Haruhi minded in the slightest.

"Tono!" Hikaru shouted, jolting against one un descript lavish door with his body weight. Kaoru mimicking as they threw their bodies into the wood, "Tono open this door!"

"Tama-chan!" Honey called from where he was perched on Mori' shoulder, eyes watering again as he looked at the door, "Tama-chan please open the door!"

Kyoya watched with a frown, looking at Mori and giving a nod. The larger male gently set down Honey before slamming his weight into the wood forcibly. It gave with a crack, two more slams and it indented with a groan enough for the others to fit through.

Haruhi winced, ducking through the gap and swallowing persistently to keep the lump in her throat from advancing into bile or sobs. She peered around, temporarily in awe at the massive beautiful grand piano settled by huge windows that portrayed a garden. Lavish golden mirrors bordered the side walls, each with engraved thick frames that probably cost more than her apartment's rent. The room beyond that, was quite bare with the exception of a few couches.

"Tamaki." Kyoya spoke, walking undeterred further into the room and looking around slightly annoyed, "Tamaki I _know_ that you're here. Come out. _Now."_

Nothing, no movement.

"Senpai?" Haruhi called this time, gently and lightly as she peered out.

"You brought _her here?"_ The voice startled them. A hallway hidden by thick velvet curtains parted, and there was Tamaki. Standing in what looked almost like commoner's clothing, and looking at Kyoya in shock, anger, confusion, and what Haruhi thought was hurt. "... _Why?_ I- I thought I said- _"_

"You obviously weren't going to respond to my approach." Kyoya bitterly stated, anger noticeable and caused the still shadowed Tamaki to flinch, "So why don't you come out here?"

Tamaki made no movements, and this time Honey sniffled again, "Tama-chan? I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that, that eating made you upset, an-and-"

"You didn't tell them?" Tamaki fired to Kyoya, looking confused, while Kyoya looked down. Haruhi noticed, that Tamaki sounded slightly dazed, as if he had just woken up or was stunned by something just before.

A few second pause, and Kaoru smiled, "It's fine boss. You don't care with us." He offered a friendly sad smile.

Tamaki paused, before stepping out.

The clothing was baggy- an Ouran Academy dress uniform. Although it was different. All of Tamaki's clothing was well taken care of but by the slightly odd creases it was obvious the uniform was freshly bought- and it was hanging from him in all the wrong places. His skin was always rather pale, but now it looked sickly in contrast to the surprisingly limp blond hair. Bags under his eyes looked an unnatural colour and so surprisingly un-Tamaki, Haruhi gasped.

Honey made a whimpering noise, but seemed utterly confused. He struggled, unable to find a link from his bad habit to that Host King's apparent bad habits.

"Why don't you take the shirt off, Tamaki." Kyoya spoke coldly, accusatory, although he could not hide his surprise. His hands shook slightly as his hand moved to push his glasses up his face again, using the reflection of light to hide the way his eyes were trailed on the other males body. Still wide with his epiphany "Or would you prefer I call one of my families hospitals?"

Tamaki paused, one hand brushing the newly pressed uniform before he gave a weary sigh, slowly, almost weakly tugging the baggy clothing off of his torso- each button coming off far too easily for Kyoya's liking. His undershirt was lacking for some unknown reason.

Honey made a small whimpering noise. Mori was too stunned to put a comforting hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Oh," Kaoru found himself saying, blinking rapidly and looking away, swallowing and not saying anything else.

Tamaki's chest- although Haruhi had only seen it on the rare occasion that they were at the beach or on the physical exam- was not like this. It wasn't sunken, but instead looked like someone had wedged an air pump under his ribs and forced them outwards. She could clearly trace the ridge where they connected in his sternum like an upside down heart. Taught skin pulled and stretched with his inhale like a sick choreographed dance. Although his pants were most certainly high on his waist, there was a noticeable bump where Haruhi could only imagine his hipbones stuck out sharply.

"You're like me," Honey spoke quietly, eyes calm and not at all upset like Haruhi was sure hers and the others were, "But you don't eat instead."

Tamaki said nothing, drawing one hand to rub through his hair in a nervous habit Haruhi had never seen before. The action shifted his torso in a new fascinatingly sick way.

"That's...that's bad," Kyoya stated, doing well to hide his disgust, "Most certainly not the worst case but startling you were able to hide it-"

"Three weeks." Tamaki cut in, shifting awkwardly while his collarbone became abnormally pronounced, emphasiing his weight loss, "Seventeen pounds in two weeks but three weeks in all."

Haruhi felt like she had gotten slapped. By the other's matching inhale they certainly didn't know.

Kyoya hummed with a scowl, looking at Tamaki pointedly,  "You're an idiot."

Tamaki managed to look surprised, a momentary flash of amusement flickered across his face and Haruhi could imagine his carefree laugh and _'Oh! Mommy wounds Daddy so! Don't listen to a word he says, my precious Haruhi!'_

Instead, Tamaki quietly spoke, entirely out of character, "I have to go to the hospital again, don't I."

Hikaru made a gasping noise and Kaoru made a low whine as the two slunk to the floor gracelessly. Kyoya flinched, pausing before speaking.

"No." Kyoya paused, critically looking Tamaki up and down, "Although we were unaware of this... _anorexia,_ you were bound to relapse. Everyone does sooner or later."

Haruhi sat heavily on one of the couches in the room.

"So Mommy isn't going to send me away?"

Kyoya smiled slightly, "No. I'm not."

x-(X)-x

It took 5 months for Tamaki to gain seventeen pounds again.

It seemed, that the 'perfect' Host King wasn't as perfectly untouched as everyone had assumed.

Haruhi smiled, glancing at a photo that some lucky girl had managed to take of all of them in their normal uniforms, in a moment of surprise laughter. Tamaki with cake icing on his face, the twins caught mid-fall as Honey jumped down from his perch on Mori to land on them. Even Kyoya had a small smile to match the large grin Haruhi had, frozen in a photo.

She reached forward, knocking away ancient medicine bottles from years and years ago, and instead rested the picture frame where they had once stood vigil.

It seems that everyone has Bad Habits.

(That's what's expected in a dysfunctional family.)

And Haruhi wouldn't want any other


End file.
